1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the reconstruction of the teeth of grazing animals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Animals wear down their natural teeth in areas where ranches are over-stocked or where the grassland is of poor quality or is spread with sand by high winds. When the animals cannot eat sufficient grass, their health is impaired and they die before reaching their most productive and profitable age. Accordingly, some method of restoring the teeth of these animals in a simple, efficient manner would be desirable. However, no method exists for performing this task.
Various dental instruments which are held within a patient's mouth are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,781, issued Nov. 23, 1976, to Sturdivant, shows a cotton roll holder having arcuately shaped elements to fit adjacent the patient's gum and a chin plate mounted on a support post for holding the arcuate elements against the base of a patient's mouth. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,389, issued Apr. 23, 1974, to Sturdivant. U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,136, issued Oct. 26, 1926, to Stoloff, shows a rubber dam construction for dental use which comprises a rubber sheet having a plurality of nipple-shaped protuberances to cooperate with individual teeth.